


Pewnego dnia latem

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami jest właśnie zajęty pisaniem zaległej pracy z języka japońskiego, jednak jego chłopak Kuroko upiera się, że muszą wykąpać Nigou. Chłopak, po wielu irytujących westchnieniach Tetsuyi w końcu przerywa zajęcie i razem idą do łazienki, a tam po chwili rozpętuje się prawdziwa wojna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pewnego dnia latem

-    Hmm...chyba trzeba by było go w końcu wykąpać – powiedział Kuroko, przyglądając się niewielkim plamom błota na sierści swojego pieska.   
-    Na mnie nie licz – mruknął Kagami.  
Tetsuya, leżący bokiem na jego łóżku, zerknął na swojego chłopaka. Ponieważ siedział   
przy biurku i pisał zaległą pracę domową z japońskiego, mógł jedynie przyjrzeć się jego barczystym, umięśnionym plecom, które opinała przyciasna koszulka.   
Kuroko musiał westchnął głośno aż osiem razy, nim Kagami w końcu raczył odwrócić się   
do niego. Zmierzył go morderczym wzrokiem.  
-    Nie mam teraz czasu! Sam go wykąp!- warknął.   
Błękitnowłosy usiadł na łóżku i wziął na ręce swojego psiaka, kładąc go sobie na   
kolanach. Przemówił do niego głosem pełnym smutku:  
-    Nadal cię nie lubi, Tetsuya #2 – piesek zapiszczał ze smutkiem, a jego uszka oklapły. Szczeknął kilka razy. Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego – Masz rację, piesku, ale nie powtarzaj mu tego, bo bardzo się zdenerwuje - zwierzak znów zaszczekał kilka razy, jego uszka stanęły wysoko w górze. Zamerdał wesoło ogonkiem. Jego właściciel roześmiał się wesoło.- Tetsuya, nie mów tak! Pęknę ze śmiechu!  
-    Oi, co ty wyprawiasz?!- wkurzył się Kagami.  
Kuroko spojrzał na niego obojętnie, przytulając pieska.  
-    Nie wtrącaj się proszę, Kagami-kun – powiedział chłodno.- Zajmij się lekcjami, przecież nie masz czasu, prawda?  
Kagami westchnął cierpiętniczo i wrócił do swojej pracy. Kiedy jednak znów usłyszał   
cichy śmiech Kuroko, trzasnął długopisem o blat biurka i odwrócił się, by na nich spojrzeć.  
Tetsuya #2, machając ogonem na prawo i lewo, lizał Kuroko po twarzy. Kagami przez   
moment miał wrażenie, że jego chłopak spojrzał na niego z dziwnym uśmiechem, jakby oczekiwał, że Taiga będzie zazdrosny.   
Zrezygnowany chłopak, odsunął na bok pracę i wstał.  
-    Dobra, wykąpmy go i wrócę do pisania tej cholernej pracy...- westchnął, drapiąc się po głowie.  
Kuroko uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, po czym zabrał ze sobą Tetsuyę i wyszedł z pokoju.  
W łazience położył psiaka na posadzce i odkręcił kurki wanny. Podczas gdy napełniała się   
wodą, uszykował szampon dla psów, który kilka dni wcześniej kupił w sklepie zoologicznym. Jeden miał w swoim domu, drugi zaś zostawił u Kagamiego, specjalnie na takie okazje.   
Kiedy wanna napełniła się do odpowiedniego dla Tetsuyi#2 poziomu, przyszedł Kagami i   
spojrzał wymownie na swojego chłopaka, który właśnie podnosił pieska, by włożyć go do wanny.  
-    Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ja się w tej wannie kąpię?- zapytał.- Ile razy mam cię prosić, żeby kąpać go w misce?  
-    Sam się wykąp w misce, skoro tak ci to przeszkadza, Kagami-kun – odparł Kuroko, klękając przed wanną i przytrzymując Tetsuyę, który próbował się z niej wydostać.- Przecież ją umyjemy, kiedy będzie po wszystkim. Prawda, Tetsuya?  
Zwierzak zapiszczał, niezadowolony, łypiąc spode łba na Kagamiego.   
-    Weź szampon, Kagami-kun – polecił Kuroko.- Tym razem ty go wyszorujesz.  
Kagami, z miną skazańca, sięgnął po szampon, po czym uklęknął obok błękitnowłosego i   
polał sobie na dłoń odrobinę płynu. Położył ją na grzbiecie zwierzaka i zaczął wcierać w jego sierść.  
-    Będziesz się świecił czystością, Tetsuya – powiedział Kuroko, drapiąc pupila za uchem. Spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, zajętego szorowaniem psiaka.- Ciebie też podrapać, Kagami-kun?  
-    Yy...nie, dzięki – mruknął chłopak.  
-    Wyglądałeś na zazdrosnego.  
-    Wcale nie wyglądałem!- zaprzeczył Kagami, rzucając mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
Kuroko, wykorzystując okazję gdy Taiga odwrócił ku niemu głowę, szybko cmoknął go w   
usta, na co chłopak zaniemówił. Przez chwilę gapił się na błękitnowłosego, rumieniąc się z sekundy na sekundę coraz mocniej. W końcu bez słowa odwrócił głową ku psu, dalej go szorując.   
Tetsuya westchnął, odrobinę zirytowany. Doprawdy, ile trzeba było się namęczyć, żeby   
wzbudzić w Kagamim odpowiednią reakcję! Dobrze, że chłopak miał stalowe nerwy i należał do osób, które nie dają łatwo za wygraną.  
Ponieważ był dzisiaj w dobrym humorze, postanowił się nieco popsocić swojemu   
chłopakowi. Na dobry początek więc zaczął „łapać” dłońmi jego dłonie. Kiedy Kagami, zarumieniony, przesuwał dłonie gdzie indziej, Kuroko po chwili łapał je ponownie, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
Szybko jednak znudziła mu się ta zabawa, oparł więc głowę o ramię Kagamiego i   
westchnął cicho. Kiedy poczuł delikatny pocałunek na czubku głowy, zaskoczony, zarumienił się lekko, jednak nie spojrzał na swojego chłopaka.   
-    W porządku, możemy go spłukać – powiedział Kagami, sięgając po słuchawkę prysznicową.   
Przestawił najmniejszy kurek tak, by woda zaczęła płynąć do słuchawki, po czym ustawił   
ją nad grzbietem Tetsuyi i odkręcił kurki. Psiak zaczął się wyrywać, ale Kuroko przytrzymał go mocno, podczas gdy Kagami spłukiwał pianę ze zwierzaka. Kiedy już skończył, wziął z szafki jeden ze starych ręczników i położył Tetsuyę na podłodze. Wytarł go w miarę dokładnie, a kiedy tylko zdjął z niego ręcznik, piesek otrzepał się z wody i uciekł z łazienki, ślizgając się po podłodze. W tym czasie Kuroko wypłukał wannę.  
-    Pozwolisz teraz, że wrócę do nauki?- mruknął Kagami.  
-    Uhm, oczywiście – odparł Kuroko, po czym z poważną miną, najspokojniej w świecie wycelował słuchawkę prysznicową w Kagamiego i odkręcił kurki.   
Woda pomoczyła najpierw jego twarz i włosy, a następnie spłynęła w dół, mocząc   
koszulkę i spodnie. Tetsuya w końcu zakręcił wodę i uśmiechnął się lekko. Kagami z kolei stał w bezruchu, ociekając wodą i patrzył beznamiętnie na swojego chłopaka. Westchnął głośno.  
-    Co to miało znaczyć?- zapytał.  
-    Wybacz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać.  
-    ...zrobiłeś to w jakimś konkretnym celu?  
-    Nieszczególnie.  
Kagami znów westchnął, po czym przetarł dłońmi twarz.   
-    Posłuchaj, Kuroko...- wymruczał, podchodząc do niego i patrząc mu łagodnie w oczy.- To nie było zabawne. I...mam ochotę się zemścić!  
Nagle chwycił swojego chłopaka w pasie, a ten pisnął jednocześnie z rozbawienia i   
zaskoczenia. Kagami włożył go do wanny i położył dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, by go przytrzymać. Następnie chwycił za słuchawkę i odkręcił kurki. Śmiejąc się, zaczął polewać całe ciało Kuroko, który próbował jakoś mu się wyrwać.   
-    I co, przyjemnie ci?- zaśmiał się.  
-    Kagami-kun, to nie fair!- mówiąc to, błękitnowłosy sięgnął rękoma w jego kierunku i chwycił za słuchawkę. Nie był w stanie mu jej wyrwać, ale nie miał większego kłopotu z obróceniem jej w kierunku Kagamiego. Teraz woda zaczęła go polewać, jeszcze bardziej mocząc koszulkę, oraz spodnie.  
Ze śmiechem siłowali się w ten sposób jeszcze przez kilka minut, dopóki obaj nie zaczęli   
ociekać wodą. W końcu Kagami zamknął kurki i pocałował Kuroko, którego głowa w połowie zanurzona była w wodzie.  
-    W końcu – mruknął Kuroko.  
-    Hmm?  
-    Nic takiego – objął go ramionami za szyję i westchnął cicho.- Myślisz, że się przeziębimy, jeśli jeszcze przez chwilę będziemy tak leżeć?  
-    A co, wygodnie ci?- zamruczał Kagami, całując go delikatnie w policzek.  
-    Może niezbyt wygodnie, ale na pewno przyjemnie.  
-    Mamy lato, jest gorąco. Chłodna kąpiel dobrze nam zrobi.- Taiga nie przerywał drobnych pieszczot. Przesuwał ustami w dół, obsypując pocałunkami szyję i obojczyk swojego chłopaka. Jego czułe punkty.  
Kuroko westchnął cicho, przeczesując dłonią mokre włosy Kagamiego. Chwycił jego   
koszulkę i zaczął powoli ją unosić. Taiga spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym podniósł się i sam ją sobie ściągnął. Kuroko, opierając się dłońmi o spód wanny, uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i pozwolił, by jego chłopak również i z niego zdjął zbędny t-shirt.  
-    Zmieńmy pozycję – powiedział Kuroko, podnosząc się.  
Kagami usiadł w wannie, wyciągając przed siebie nogi, podczas gdy Tetsuya usiadł na   
nim okrakiem i, chwytając w dłonie twarz, pocałował go czule. Oboje zamknęli oczy, poddając się tej słodkiej przyjemności.  
Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, Kuroko stuknął go lekko czołem o jego czoło i   
uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
-    Kochajmy się, Kagami-kun – powiedział cicho.  
-    Uhm...tu, w wannie?- zapytał, rumieniąc się.  
-    Wszędzie będzie dobrze – szepnął Kuroko, całując go w czoło.  
Kagami pocałował go, tym razem mocniej. Chwycił jego spodnie i zaczął je   
powoli zsuwać, gładząc przy tym jego uda. Tetsuya wstał na moment, by mógł rozebrać go do końca. Zanim na powrót na nim usiadł, Kagami pozbył się także swoich ubrań.  
Znów zaczęli się całować, błądząc dłońmi po swoich nagich ciałach. Taiga był dość   
zaskoczony tą nagłą zmianą w Kuroko. Nie często był tak...zachłanny, tak namiętny podczas pieszczot...ale teraz przechodził samego siebie. Jego skóra była gorąca, parząc palce Kagamiego. Oczy, lekko zamglone i przymrużone, patrzyły niewyraźnie w jego, a dotyk jego dłoni był wyjątkowo intensywny.  
-    Kuroko...- mruknął Kagami w krótkiej przerwie między pocałunkami.  
Ten jednak jakby w ogóle go nie słyszał. Chwycił do ręki nabrzmiały członek Taigi i   
zaczął ją po nim przesuwać w górę i w dół. Kagami sapnął głośno, sięgając swoją dłonią do odbytu Kuroko i drażniąc go delikatnie palcami.   
-    Już...chcę teraz – wymruczał Kuroko.   
Taiga skinął tylko głową i sięgnął do szafki po oliwkę do ciała. Woda w wannie zniknęła   
w odpływie zaraz po tym, jak Tetsuya przestał go blokować.   
Wylewając śliski płyn na dłoń, Kagami zaczął smarować niewielki otwór między   
pośladkami Kuroko. W tym czasie jego chłopak nadal pieścił go dłonią, niemalże doprowadzając do orgazmu. Po chwili jednak puścił go i uniósł się lekko, by nabić się na jego męskość.  
-    Ej, czekaj, jeszcze cię nie przygotowałem...!- zawołał Kagami.  
-    Nie trzeba.  
Po tej krótkiej odpowiedzi, Kuroko chwycił jego penisa i nakierował go dokładnie na   
swój odbyt. Opuścił się na dół z cichym jękiem, przygryzając wargę.  
-    Cholera...- westchnął Kagami, zupełnie się poddając.  
Oparł się o brzeg wanny i z zafascynowaniem patrzył, jak zarumieniony Kuroko porusza   
się w górę i w dół. Dłonie położył na jego torsie i tak opadał wciąż od nowa, oddychając ciężko.   
Taiga przesunął rękoma po jego udach, aż do bioder i na nich też się zatrzymał. Ściskając   
je lekko, wpatrywał się w swojego chłopaka.  
-    K-Kagami-kun...  
Widok jego zawstydzonej twarzy i oczu, z których biło pożądanie, jeszcze bardziej   
podsycało ogień w jego ciele. Taiga jęknął głośno, kiedy wokół jego członka zacisnęły się ścianki odbytu Kuroko. Chłopak chwycił jego penisa dłonią wciąż nawilżoną oliwką, po czym zaczął nią przesuwać wzdłuż niego, drażniąc żołądź i jądra.   
    Wyglądało na to, że Kuroko miał dziś naprawdę wielką ochotę. Ujeżdżał go coraz szybciej, wydając z siebie ciche jęki. Kagami miał wrażenie, że od samego słuchania go byłby w stanie dojść.  
    Przysunął się do niego, by móc ponownie zatopić swoje usta w jego. Pocałunki były akurat niezbyt wygodne, zważywszy na to, że Kuroko wciąż podskakiwał.   
    Tetsuya zacisnął powieki, spuszczając się na brzuch Kagamiego. Trzymając się teraz jego ramion, podskakiwał jeszcze przez chwilę, póki jego ukochany nie doszedł w nim. A potem padł, jednocześnie zadowolony i wykończony, w jego ramiona.  
-    Uh...trochę mnie boli – mruknął cicho.  
-    Trzeba było pozwolić mi ciebie trochę przygotować – westchnął Kagami.- Cholera, to było niezłe...  
-    Tak myślisz?  
-    Musimy to powtórzyć. Może niekoniecznie w wannie, ale...  
-    Pod prysznicem?  
-    Na stojąco?  
-    Na stojąco jeszcze nie próbowaliśmy...  
Kagami roześmiał się rozanielony.  
-    No tak, racja – powiedział.- Widzę, że lubisz doskonalić swoje umiejętności nie tylko w koszykówce.  
-    Mhm. Mam parę asów w rękawie.  
-    Co ty nie powiesz? No to kiedy mi je zaprezentujesz?  
-    Hmm...  
-    Wiesz, ja mam teraz trochę czasu – uśmiechnął się do niego zalotnie.  
-    Jesteś niewyżyty, Kagami-kun – westchnął ostentacyjnie Kuroko, wstając i wychodząc z wanny.  
-    Ej, przecież to ty przed chwilą rzucałeś się, jak dziki!  
-    Nie masz przypadkiem pracy do napisania?- zapytał spokojnie Tetsuya, wychodząc z łazienki.  
Kagami westchnął cierpiętniczo.   
Chyba nigdy do końca nie zrozumie swojego chłopaka.  
  
  



End file.
